In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) scheme, research has been conducted to apply a coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission/reception process so as to improve throughput in a mobile station (UE) located in a cell edge.
Such a CoMP transmission/reception process is a process of controlling coordination of transmission/reception, scheduling, or beamforming of a shared data channel signal between a plurality of transmission/reception nodes (CoMP transmission points) which are geographically separated from each other, for example, a radio base station (eNB), a remote radio equipment (RRE), and a relay node (RN).